Quest For Camelot: A New Tale
by The Fluffy Queen
Summary: This story contains great amounts of stupidness and lots of wierd stuff... like... Rod Sterling. Just read it!


A/N: Hola, me amigos. Okay… I was bored and I was over at my friend's house watching this movie. We both wrote humorous stories afterwords… (mine was funnier) Just kiddin. Okay well, I guess the sugar from all of the cups of iced tea got to me and now, this story is born! Yay. Well then, on with it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, Twilight Zone, Quest for Camelot, Inuyasha, One piece or anything else except for the pink bunny, which I based upon my adorable Ryu-chan plushie from Gravitation. He is dressed up… as a pink bunny.

* * *

"Are you… STUPID or something?" Cornwall stomped his foot, yelling at his brother once again. Garrett shook his head, sighing as the two dragons--- well one dragon, two dragon heads--- started throwing more insults.

"Would you just please be quiet?" Kayley spoke up, laughing as she did so. "Don't make me turn this carriage around." Indeed, they were on the road again. (theme music starts playing) No, this is not Shrek. And no, Ayden is not a talking donkey. Sorry… anyway, they were riding along before stopping at a rest stop. Why was there a gas station outside Camelot? We may never know… just like 'How many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop?'

AS I WAS SAYING, they went into the little super shop thingy to buy Pepsi and maybe some chex-mix when Devon burst out into a fit of giggles. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Garrett asked. These dragon heads were getting on his last nerve. Just when he was about to beat the dragon senseless with his stick which he brought around EVERYWHERE he went, a small pink bunny entered the scene, stage left.

"Hola… como estas?" He asked in a cute voice. Then, the screen moved to the side, revealing… ROD STERLING!

"What you are about to witness is something absolutely horrible, beyond your imagination. But really, that's not really possible because the freaking door is unlocked with the KEY of imagination and… who the heck writes this crap? Oh… I do… right…" He paused. "Anyway, this small, cute, translangual bunny is your telletubby in… The Twilight Zone." By this time, Kayley and Garrett were staring at the odd host.

"Where DID you come from?" Kayley asked. Rod looked at them as well.

"Well… when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they decide to…" He clasped his hands together in a weird motion, over and over, making weird noises. Garrett was terrified.

"No no no, not THAT. We already know THAT one…" The couple coughed as Cornwall let out a snigger.

"Yeah. You should have heard them in the carriage last night. 'Oh Garrett….' It was so funny." By this time, Rod had passed out from extreme dirty thoughts passing through his mind and cows were jumping over the moon with pitch forks and yaoi manga books.

"Hey look at that… it's the… thing. Let's go look at it." Ayden was TALKING!

"Holy crap. My bird is talking. CALL RIPLEYS!" Garrett was slapped silly by the silver winged bird. "No you imbecile. You are merely imagining all this. Aren't you even a bit confused as to why you can see all of a sudden?" Garrett thought for a moment.

"I thought it was the power of love…"

"Because everything is shiny, pink and purple?"

"Yesh." The bird took his now solid arms and strangled the not blind anymore man.

"STOP TAKING CRACK!" He yelled.

"No way. Tis my nummys." Garrett said, starting is long skip down the yellow brick road, holding his nummys in a plastic bag. He only stopped his skipping when he met Dorothy. Only this wasn't the Dorthy he was used to.

"Take it off!" Okay well, he figured that if Tinman and Scarecrow were perverts, then Dorothy was a stripper and The Cowardly Lion was the abusive ex lover. At least, Garrett concluded, this was HIS fantasy. Well, after walking past this horrible sight for at least an hour, he came to the end of the street. Now he was in the ghetto.

"Where's Elvis?" He asked. As a spur of the moment thing, I decided to add the king. But this wasn't the rock-and-roll king… it was King Arthur… in a horrible Elvis impression suit.

"Uhhhh… okay?" He soon found the BIGGEST GAY BAR he had EVER SEEN! The caps lock ran away in shock. "Woh." He was pushed into the building by this giant gust of wind rode by the adorable pink bunny, who was now speaking Japanese.

"Ja ne!" He said, waving to Garrett as he fell to the ground inside the room. The man was quickly being ravished by REALLY HOTT gay guys.

"Hey big boy. Come here often?" Instead of writing a whole bunch of limes, I wanted to keep this PG-13 on fanfiction and for myself, so I don't go drooling on your floor.

"Uh… no… as a matter of fact. And now I must be going." He left that bar faster than you can say the name of your great, great, great, great, 28 time great Uncle Larry Spitsawhits, who, with all of those greats, would have a very long name.

"There you are, darling!" Inuyasha, who was now a girl after many boob transplants and other… things… hugged Garrett to his/her previously non-boobed now boobed chest.

"Please… let go…" The half demon let go, clasping his/her claws around Garrett's face and kissing him.

"Don't tell Miroku…" He/She mumbled from the bed in the morning. He/She had had a very fun night with a man last night. But it wasn't Garrett. It was… LUFFY! (le gasp) Nooooooooooo… okay back to Garrett. The man walked down a dark alleyway. It was night again, just 'cause he wanted it to be.

"Hewwo?" He asked, turning chibi for a minute.

"TAG!" The bunny, now speaking German, became ebil in the moonlight and was about to devour an unsuspecting Garrett's head when, out of no where, a dark shape covered the moon.

"Ahhhh I can't see!" The bunny said, not evil and back to English, flailing his little stubby arms in the air.

"Don't' worry…" The now sexually aroused Garrett, for some odd reason, was behind the bunny, breathing heavily down the poor pink animal's neck. "I'll be your eyes…" Why our favorite blind then unblind, now gay man was sexually aroused by a small, pink, translangual bunny was beyond our comprehension but what we do know is what covered the moon… was not poop.

"No. It was… FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF –BUM BUM BUM- THE TWILIGHT ZONE!" Rod Sterling stood atop the building, watching Garrett attack the bunny with kisses and the bunny flailing his little arms again. He laughed evilly.

"Seacrest, out." Stopping his laughing temporarily, Rod looked at Ryan, pushing the American Idol host off the building.

"My nummys!" END

* * *

Afterwords: Well? How did you like it? If you did like it and laughed your butt off, please press the small purple button in the lower left corner of this page. If not… well we'll deal with that later. REVIEW NOW! 


End file.
